


Before sleep

by Chestnutcream



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnutcream/pseuds/Chestnutcream
Summary: 少爷等管家等睡着了回来后迷迷糊糊撩得管家不让他睡了





	Before sleep

**Author's Note:**

> 从国庆节前就盘算着写  
> 被打断了  
> 非常非常非常非常非常多次  
> 真的心塞  
> 起初是篇特别温馨的车的  
> 唉..................
> 
> 感谢太太  
> 没有她就没有今天的我

Jeeves进家门的时候Bertie已经睡着了。  
睁眼就会惹麻烦的少爷穿着丝质睡衣，在沙发一角乖巧地缩成团，睫毛随着呼吸轻轻地颤动。  
Jeeves忍着笑拿下他抵在嘴边，装着喝剩一半威士忌的玻璃杯，把他抱了起来。  
腾空的感觉把Bertie从睡梦中拽了回来，但也没有完全清醒，他嘟囔着一些例如Jeeves你回来了之类含糊不清的话，环上对方的脖子。  
轻柔的，乱七八糟的亲吻落在Jeeves脸上，Bertie闭着眼睛探求着爱人的嘴唇，当他终于成功的时候，他决心将这个吻变得更加黏腻。  
舌尖在Jeeves的口腔粘膜上细细描画，探进他的嘴中又在被捕捉之前逃脱，唇瓣却辗转着不曾分离，唇与唇的纹路相摩擦，粘着的触碰让Jeeves心里发痒。Bertie在半梦半醒间尽了自己的最大努力，变换角度时细碎的柔软鼻音不断溢出。  
Jeeves把他轻放在床铺的一侧，甩下外套的同时翻身覆上他的身体，用一切回应他堪称可爱的挑逗。  
比如一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。  
Jeeves揽着他的脖子缠上他的唇舌，酒没有让Bertie变得醺醺然，吻有。一个深沉而缱绻的吻，甚至算不上前戏，唇齿相交就抽光了他的所有力气，他的每一根骨头都化成了煮过头的意面，胳膊软软的抬也抬不起来。于是Jeeves更加肆无忌惮地四处放火，他的身体变得湿热又潮红，反将Jeeves的手衬得凉了。但当Jeeves触上他的侧腰，他也只在最初躲闪了一瞬，过后便贪恋地随着抚摸舒展腰腹。  
Jeeves轻笑出声，换回一记眼刀，Bertie不满地用膝盖顶上他的臀部，他则转而舔舐他的耳缘。  
  
“继续睡吧。”  
恶魔在他耳边低声诱骗，手上却做着会让截然相反的事，把手伸进了他的睡裤，捏上了他挺立的，吐着液体的阴茎。  
Bertie咕哝着睁了眼。  
他从一开始就没有想过让他睡。  
Bertie抬起身子想啃上Jeeves的肩膀，却被先一步反剪双手按在床上。  
现在他背对Jeeves了，这让Bertie不安。Jeeves的动作不至于让他感到疼痛，但是他却失去了在这场性事里的全部主动权。也许下一秒Jeeves就会毫无预兆地冲进他的身体，也许他迟迟不会................  
Jeeves永远都像个控制狂，而Bertie不乐意在床上也总是让他占了上风。  
“Let go of me, Jeeves. It's not fair.”  
Bertie皱眉在桎梏下奋力挣扎，Jeeves用身体把他压得更紧，挺身将勃起送到他的手里。  
“Try me.”  
清冷又平稳的声音耳边流动，一如他平日递过茶水时的问候。  
此时却异常色情。  
Bertie在内心咒骂，反手试探着向后握住了那熟悉又陌生的柱体。  
也许是他从未从这种角度体会，但是......  
感觉来的比他直视的时候还要震撼和直接。  
他只能用手来感受那个存在，一层薄皮包裹着的粗壮海绵体烫得吓人，凸起的血管像是皮肉的浮雕，跟着心跳一起用力搏动。  
Bertie咽了口口水。  
所以自己总是，放任这样的东西，一点点拓开自己的后面，进进出出，它反复摩擦到一点的时候自己坐在他身上哭出来，甚至不用触碰前面就会射出来？  
Bertie突然想起某次Jeeves扳过他的肩膀，让他看他们结合的地方的情景。  
柱身还有一截在他体内，把他撑开到极限，他的后面已经被抽插到有些红肿，粉红的肠壁略微外翻，一些白浆被带出在连接的地方堆积，泛着泡沫。  
不不不不不不不不不不这太过了。  
Bertie疯狂摇头。  
Jeeves大概猜到他在想什么，也不说破。用携着热度的指尖划过他的锁骨。  
“你走神了”  
Bertie打了个哆嗦，圈住他的阴茎加速捋动，试图用肉体在指间滑动的声音遮掩住刚才脑内那过于刺激的画面。  
他想假装什么都没发生，但还是偷偷红了眼眶。  
Jeeves真是爱极了这样的Bertie。  
“原来您是这样渴求着我，先生。”  
Jeeves拾回男仆时装模作样的腔调，拿话调侃他。  
虽然他平时也总这样，但这在做爱中途尤为可恨。  
Bertie一秒将害羞抛至脑后，拿出满腔战意掐上Jeeves的小伙伴。  
Jeeves笑着往后躲：“先生，为了之后我们仍然能愉快的消磨闲暇时光，您还是轻一些为好”  
Bertie趁机挣脱，推平Jeeves跨坐到他腿上，弹了下他身前的那根东西。  
“没事，不行就我来。”友善的笑容。  
Jeeves没说话，而是抬头用一种着迷的，充满爱意的目光直视他，手从他的胳膊滑到手上，搓揉着他的掌心。  
被一把挥开。  
“才不会上你的当，这次说什么也要我来。”Bertie完全忘了自己的处境，理直气壮。  
他还说着，Jeeves就觉得有温热液体从腿上流下，他撑起身子察看，顺着乳白色的液体找到了源头——Bertie的后穴。  
Jeeves似笑非笑地看他。  
Bertie哽住：“...................或者下次。”  
他自暴自弃地用膝盖支撑着自己，往前蹭到差不多的地方，自己扶着Jeeves的勃起跪坐下去。  
他们做过不少次了，次数多到手指脚趾加起来都不够数了，他依旧不适应开始的这部分。不应接受的地方被侵入，身体的不适跟心里的刺激总是竞争着攀爬。  
伞盖状的头部慢慢顶了进来，Bertie紧张地挺直身体，环状肌肉卡在冠状沟就吞不下更多了，他越着急往下夹得越紧。眼看着上面的人越来越红，Jeeves在下面也冒了汗。  
僵持不下许久，他干脆把Bertie抬了起来。两人分开的时候发出了很大的“啵”的一声。  
Bertie羞耻的差点死过去，仰倒着摔进床里，拿袖子遮住脸，不言不语。  
Jeeves探进手指旋转抠挖，确认里面足够湿润松软就挺进了他的身体，开口只象征性地拒绝了一下，就向他敞开了。  
他从衣物的缝隙看到了Bertie一瞬间的目光涣散，还有微微分开的双唇。  
“还好吗？”Jeeves用拇指蹭蹭他脸上的红晕。  
“嗯..............”  
Bertie发出了近乎叹息的回应，然后以一种短又缓慢的方式吸着气，想让自己再次适应。那根东西，它就在他的身体里彰显着它的存在感，它在抽动，它把肠壁的皱褶展平，它的热度甚至感染到他临近的内脏。他有些慌乱，他很少被这么激烈地打开身体，但在接受这方面身体做的比他好多了，那快速又坚定的一下直准地从他的前列腺上碾过，他身上的所有部位都还记得上一次这样时的愉悦，它们都还想要更多。  
在他还没有找回理智的时候，他的腿已经分得更开，方便入侵者进一步搅乱身心。  
“I'll take that as a yes.”  
Jeeves亲了亲他的嘴角后就加了速。  
Bertie再也顾不得什么，在他用力顶入深处的时候叫出了声音，蜷起的脚也在几次抽出后绕上了他的后背，至于它们有没有在后来催促逞凶者再接再厉就不在他思考的范畴中了。  
他感觉Jeeves的进出越发顺滑，他感觉抽出的时候他的内脏都要被带离，而他插入的时候自己又近乎被干穿。他感觉自己全身似乎就只剩下性器。他感觉Jeeves每一下顶入都直抵他的脊髓，快感窜到身体的每一个角落，电得哪里都酥麻酸软。Jeeves在他面前，汗顺着英俊的面庞流下，滴在他的身体上，而他感觉他能将它蒸发。Jeeves粗喘着，不厌烦地反复呢喃着他的名字，倾诉着爱意。  
他想呼吸，他想尖叫，他想痛哭流涕，他想告诉Jeeves他也是同样的爱他。  
可他什么都做不到。  
每一点Jeeves施与他的快感都在他头脑里汇集合唱，再进来的很快也会加入其中一起高歌，它们无比渴望着一个出口，就像洪流渴望着冲垮堤坝，夕阳渴望着沉没。  
Bertie几乎就要这么溺死在粘稠的，厚重的，深焦糖色糖浆一样的欲望里。  
求生意志告诉他：他必须寻求一个解脱。  
前面，后面。  
看起来他选择并不是很多。  
他带着泪眼，颤巍巍地把手伸向阴茎。  
Jeeves拦住了他。  
他并不是很反感被操射或者说在意是不是一起达到高潮。  
但是这次他被逼得太紧了，他无法承受，他太想要一次释放来让他一直被快乐重击的后脑缓一口气。  
Bertie抬眼可怜巴巴地看着Jeeves，像极了被夺走小鱼干的小猫。  
Jeeves抵抗不了这样的眼神，妥协地握上他的手一起包在了他的勃起上。他太湿了，前液已经淌的哪都是了，他们握住他上下移动的时候甚至发出了咕啾咕啾的水声。Jeeves悄然把前后动作频率调至一致，又缓缓减慢。不出意料的，Bertie陷入一种急切的迷乱当中。快感的浪潮退去的太快，已经被惯坏了的后穴迅速提出了抗议。他不自觉地哼唧着，用双腿内侧在Jeeves身上磨蹭催促他继续。  
“Say my name.Then.............”恶魔还想要继续将他玩弄于鼓掌。  
Bertie直接堵上了他的嘴。  
他没有把Jeeves按倒，而是立起身子抱住Jeeves自己摆动起了腰臀。  
Jeeves呼吸一滞。  
他眼角淌着泪，绷劲扒住Jeeves的后背抬起瘫软的自己，把插入的硬物尽可能抽出，再一口气把整根都吞咽回体内。他缓慢又坚持地动作着，一声尖叫，一声呜咽，重复了两三次，Jeeves就再不能自持。他把手扶上Bertie的腰，正要动作，却被拦住了。  
“Now.”Bertie软着声音，清了清已经有些暗哑的嗓子，给了他一个有些得意的笑，“Why don't you say my name.”  
Jeeves定定地看着他，眼神炙热。  
“Bertram Wilberforce Wooster，You just don't know how much I love you.”  
Bertie被揉进一个密不透风的拥抱里，他恍惚地觉得他们就会这样化为一体，骨血相融。Jeeves又快速地动了起来，换了个角度戳弄他的弱点，但是没有松开他，他稍微软下的的阴茎被两人紧紧夹在中间摩擦，很快又坚硬着快射了。  
Jeeves将他打湿的卷发别至耳后，抚过他的脸颊。最后几下他用上了全部力量，又快又狠，插到了非常深的地方。Bertie反弓着身子，Jeeves用嘴唇含住了他的尖叫。  
一股一股的白色粘液射在了两人相贴的遍布汗水的肌肤上，Bertie抽搐着，很久才停下来，而Jeeves射进他体内的那些，也推波助澜了一下。  
Jeeves坏心地拿手指抹过腹部的精液又涂上他的嘴唇，亲吻。  
Bertie自以为凶狠地瞪视他，殊不知自己看起来像只红眼小白兔。  
  
整个人泡进装满热水的浴缸，Bertie舒适地叹出一口气。  
Jeeves在一边把手上打出泡沫，揉上了他的头发，让发梢在指间流动。  
Bertie闭着眼睛，灯光照上眼皮，泛出一片橙黄色。  
“Reginald.”  
“嗯？”  
“I know.”Bertie轻笑，“Me too.”


End file.
